


Kimi's win

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austin 2018, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, United States Grand Prix 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max is overjoyed that Kimi won the Grand Prix, but has to hide his reaction until the camera's are away.





	Kimi's win

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the GP yesterday, but had to touch it up a bit before I could actually posted. I hope you enjoy!

Max was doing his best to keep himself under control in the pre-podium room. Chatting with Kimi in what he hoped looked normal and relaxed. Throwing in a joke about how he got to stay this time, unlike last year when Kimi replaced him on the podium at the last second after he got a penalty. Before suppressing a laugh when Kimi asked Lewis if he’d won the championship or not, while he anxiously waiting for the podium. Smiling when he noticed Kimi putting on his sunglasses. The Finn giving him a small smile in return, just before they had to get out there.

Max jogged out when they called his name, grinning widely and waving at the fans. It wasn’t just his race that got him so happy, as he really hadn’t expected this result, but also because Kimi won. Feeling honored to finish second behind the Finn and to be with him on the podium. Well aware that he was still 2 years away from Formula 1 the last time Kimi had won a GP. So he couldn’t be happier for him, especially after the disappointment of Monza. 

People might not expected it, but him and the older man were actually really close. It wasn’t shown to the outside world, just like a lot of other things that happened on the grid and between drivers, and why he was hiding his reaction now. The world didn’t need to know everything. Like how one day when the two Ferrari guys were talking with Daniel and him, a giddy Daniel had brought up that Christian had mentioned Kimi could actually be Max his dad in a video. He had wanted the ground to swallow him, embarrassed and afraid of the Finn’s reaction. The Finn however had chuckled ever so lightly, taking him by surprise and somehow a bond between the two had formed, much to Dan’s and Seb’s amusement. It wasn’t quite like a father/son bond, but somewhere between that and an older brother/younger brother one. Kimi taught him things, would be proud of him when he had a good race, but would also scolded at him when he made a mistake. Yet is was nowhere near his what he had with his father, nor the brotherly friendship he had with Daniel.

When the national anthem of Finland came he saw how Kimi took a proud stance, a small smile playing on his lips. And once again he counted his luck of being there up close to witness it. When it finally came to the champagne, that he was now actually allowed to drink or else it would be awkward, his spray immediately went to the Finn. Even when he knew Kimi wouldn’t really like it, but screw that, it was time to celebrate. He even got a playful spray back when Kimi finished drinking, before the more annoyed attack went to Lewis. 

After it he went to the back before Kimi, placing his bottle, trophy and cap on a table, while he waited for Kimi. Waiting to finally give him the hug he wanted to so bad. 

He didn’t get a chance to however, Kimi was in front of him in the blink of an eye and hugging him. Laughing loudly as the man even lifted him up. “Cannot believe it finally happened” he heard Kimi whispered as he put him down. 

“But you did it. You won!” Max told him with a wide smile. Kimi just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. 

“You seem even happier than me.” There was a light surprise in the statement. 

“Well yeah, I have double the reason to be happy” Max told him. “I mean, my own second place and you winning.” So yeah of course he was overjoyed. 

Kimi nodded. His eyes, no longer hidden behind sunglasses, sparkling before he pulled Max into another hug. “So proud of you. You’ve done well” he complimented.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that about you?” Max teased, but the compliment still warmed his heart. Even when the Finn won he still was aware of what Max had done in the race.

Kimi shrugged. “Meh I like it better the other way around.”

Chuckling Max found himself shaking his head. “Well I’m still proud of you. And I’m honored to share the podium with you as race winner.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” It was said in the normal cool way Kimi always used, but Max wasn’t convinced.

“Obviously it is. Your first win, in what did they say…” Having to think what he had heard. “..113 races.”

“I know, fucking finally” Kimi answered. “Proves I still got it.”

“Never even doubted you, especially this season” Max told him. He never doubted Kimi, but it was true that this season there was also a new fire in the Finn. He also knew the Finn never doubted himself. He was sure Kimi would quit if he could no longer bring anything to the table. 

“Should’ve happened at Monza” Kimi quietly said, before shrugging once again. “We fucked that up. Today luck was on our side.”

Nodding Max wrapped his arms around the Finn’s shoulders again, leaning his head against Kimi's. “I hope it wasn’t the last. Especially if it comes with an epic fight like this. Don’t think I ever seen such a close finish for the race win in long while.”

“It was a good race.” Kimi stated shortly and yes it was. It would be one Max and many fans would remember for a long time. He could say he was on the podium when Kimi took his first win in 5 years and possible his last win with Ferrari.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know or remember, Christian actually said Kimi could be Max his dad in a Grill the Grid video.
> 
> Also some of this is obviously out of character, it is a fanfic after all, but I also tried to keep there lines close to how they really would speak. Not sure if I managed it though. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
